


5 Times the Avengers thought Tony’s and Peter’s relationship was perfect. +1 Time they knew it wasn’t

by kyo1



Category: Iron Man (Marvel) - Fandom, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Protective Of Peter Parker, Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter is hurt, Sad Peter Parker, Sweet Peter Parker, The team has Peters back, Tony is mean to Peter, abusive Tony Stark, peter is 19, peter parker/tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo1/pseuds/kyo1
Summary: 5 Times the Avengers thought Tony’s and Peters relationship was perfect. +1 the one time they found out it wasn’t what it seemed.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	5 Times the Avengers thought Tony’s and Peter’s relationship was perfect. +1 Time they knew it wasn’t

**Author's Note:**

> I used to the Rape-Non Con warning , however it’s not r*pe , it’s sexual assault. So anyways , even if you’re still sensitive to this topic , don’t read. <3 Also , this includes the song “Coffee” by beabadoobee (but i changed the lyrics up a bit ) Enjoy !

1

Peter laughed as Tony booped some ice cream on his nose. The sun light bounced off of Peters bright curls and couldn’t help but ruffle them lovingly.

The couple laughed as Peter put ice cream on Tonys goatee. They then licked the ice cream off each other’s faces. Smiling at each other.

They were interrupted as Natasha threw her fully wrapped chocolate bar at them.“Love birds, we are leaving” Natasha said as she rolled her eyes.

“Heyyy, we weren’t doing anything” Peter laughed.

“Yeah sure, licking ice cream off of each other? Straight out of a porno Pete” Sam joked

“Yeah, a little more action and you guys would have started having sex” Clint added laughing, the rest of the team following suit after seeing Peter go red from embarrassment.

The team was walking back home from the park. Tony and Peter staying a few steps behind to hold hands together. 

“Christ, could they love each other any more?” Bucky joked.

“Knowing them, probably” Wanda said trying to hide her giggle. 

2

The team was watching a movie together. Peter and Tony were the first to fall asleep. They were both cuddling in a huge beanbag.

Clint threw a popcorn at them, hitting Peter in the face. “Clint!” Natasha whisper-shouted , slapping him lightly on his arm.

Peter stirred and whined lightly. But the whole team then saw when Tony tightened his grip on Peter, muttering “its ok honey” . Peter nuzzled back into Tony, sighing in satisfaction. 

Steve rolled his eyes fondly. “They really do love each other huh” he smiled. 

“No, not cute. They’re all lovey dovey. Ew” Clint said jokingly as he fake gagged.

3

The team was walking to the kitchen when they heard a soft voice singing. They stopped at the entrance and smiled when they saw that it was Peter singing to Tony.

“ _Don’t stay awake for too long. Just go to bed. I’ll make a cup of coffee for your head. Ill get you up and going out of bed. And i promise that one day you’ll feel fine. And i promise that one day we’ll_ _be alright. And i’ll make a cup of coffee with the right amount of sugar how you like it. And i’ll make a cup of coffee with the right amount of sugar how you like it. So don’t stay awake for too long, just go to bed. I’ll make a cup of coffee for your head. I’ll get you up and going out of bed_ ” 

They left right after, noticing how Tony had fallen right asleep, even though he was known to struggle with insomnia. But they didn’t miss how Peter was still awake, admiring Tony and drawing soft patterns with his fingers on Tonys chest.

4

“Tony, and Peter, can i give you guys some advice?” Steve said as he smiled.

Peter and Tony looked at each confusedly for a second, but then shrugged and Tony nodded. The rest of the team was also confused but they didn’t mention anything.

“Make sure you choose a quiet place” Steve smirked.

“What do you mean-?”

“He heard us” Peter said mortified. “You heard us didn’t you. Last night?” Peter asked.

“Just keep it down” Steve said.

“Oh my god!” Clint screamed as he doubled over in laughter. “Did you hear Peter call Tony ‘Daddy’ !”

“Oh yes. And when Peter said-“

“Stop! Stop. Oh my god” Peter said as he turned red.

“You should take his advice” Natasha said as she took a bite out of her apple.

“You ALL can hear us?!” Peter squeaked out.

“All the time. Judging by what Tony screams out , you’re really flexible” Rhodey said.

“Oh my GOD” Peter said as he banged his head lightly on the table.

5

“PETER!” Tony screeched in despair from across the fight they were having in New York. He flew rapidly towards Peters unconscious form. 

“Peter are you there?” Steve said through the comms. “Peter?!” Steve sighed. “Dammit, Peter is down. Tony is already on his way”

Tony landed next to Peter, turning Peter onto his back. He brought his ear to his chest. “Friday?!” Tony said panicking. “Slow pulse boss. He isn’t breathing” Friday said and Tony heart dropped.

Oh god, he cant _lose_ Peter-

“Boss, preform cpr”

“Right right, yeah” Tony muttered as he brought his hands to Peters chest. “Chest compression , chest compression, chest compression” Tony whispered each time he pressed on Peters chest. (We stan Dr.Mike in this household)

Tony tipped Peters head back as he blew air into his lungs. But it wasn’t doing anything.

“Peter, dammit, breathe!” Tony desperately. “Breathe for me honey, please, please. Don’t do this to me sweetheart” Tony cried. “ _Please_ ” Tony muttered one last time. Suddenly Peter shot up gasping for air, almost colliding with the Iron Man suit. 

After Peter slightly recovered his breath, Tony did not hesitate to bring Peter into a hug. 

“Oh my god. Thank god. I thought i lost you Pete. You weren’t breathing and I- “

“I’m ok, I’m ok babe” Peter coughed.”I’m ok. Its ok” Peter said, hugging Tony back tightly.

If the team noticed that after the fight Peter and Tony never separated from each other’s eye sight, they never mentioned anything.

+1 

“WHAT HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PETER?!-” 

“nothing! i swear. please-“ Peter cried. 

“INTERRUPT ME ONE MORE TIME AND I SWEAR TO GOD” Tony yelled. 

The team listened in silently. Knowing this wasn’t their problem, so they shouldn’t intervene. 

“WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO ?!!? CHEAT ON ME LIKE THE WHORE YOU ARE??!!” Tony spat out as Peter cowered away from him. 

Natasha was about to knock some sense into Tony when she felt a hand grab her arm. “Wait, it’s not our place” Steve whispered. 

“I BET YOU GO OPENING YOUR LEGS FOR EVERYONE YOU FUCKING SLUT!” Tony yelled at Peter.

Tony knocked down a glass vase, making it break in front of Peters feet. Peter jumped back , but Tony stepped forward. He walked up to Peter and lightly pushed him back with his hands.

“YOU THINK YOURE SO SPECIAL ARENT YOU ??!!? THAT I JUST CANT REPLACE YOU ?!”

The whole team huffed in anger, but still feeling they shouldn’t intervene. 

“Ba- Tony, you’re drunk. Please-“ Peter said gently looking up at Tony.

Tony advanced towards Peter and backhanded him suddenly. So sudden Peter might’ve thought he was imagining it. Peter brought his hand to his cheek, feeling the cut at his cheekbone caused by Tonys ring.

But this didn’t stop Tony. Tony pushed him down to ground, Peter head banging on the ground. He felt Tonys boot kick him the ribs a few times, but before he could react, Tony was being pulled off of him.

“ENOUGH TONY! What the hell is wrong with you??!” Steve yelled as he held Tony away from Peter.

Wanda ran towards Peter. “Peter” Wanda said sadly as she crouched next to Peter. “I- I’m” Peter coughed, “I’m ok-kay”. Wanda shook her head sadly and helped Peter to sit on the couch.

“THE FUCKING WHORE DESERVED IT” Tony yelled, but before he could go up to Peter, Steve yanked him by the arm and took him to the kitchen.

Bucky, Sam, Steve and Rhodey went to Tony to calm him down. While Wanda, Natasha, Clint and Bruce sat with Peter at the couch.

“We need to check you-“ Bruce started. 

“No! I uh, I’m fine really. Super healing you know?” Peter interrupted nervously.

“But Peter, he hurt you” Clint frowned.

“It’s fine, really. I know it may sound bad but-“ 

“It’s not the first time this happened right? Not the first time he’s hit you” Natasha said angrily, but not towards Peter.

“No” Peter said softly. “But its ok! He’s just drunk. He always apologizes after and feels really guilty. He doesn’t really know what he does when he’s drunk. He’s always sorry. He doesn’t even hit me every time he drinks! So its fine. I’m fine.” Peter tried to defend nervously.

“Peter...its not fine! He was hitting you!” Wanda said.

“When did all of this start?” Clint asked.

“Two months in” Peter murmured.

“You guys have been together for a year” Bruce whispered horrified.

“Look-“

“What else has he done?” Natasha sneered out.

“Nothing I-“

“Don’t lie Peter” Wanda said sadly as she put a comforting hand on Peters thigh. Frowning when he flinched lightly.

“I-“ Peter sighed. It was no use trying to lie to two ex-assassins and two other superheroes. “He would guilt trip me into touching him and giving him a blow job” Peter whispered, trying not to cry.

“I’m going to kill him” Natasha said in a very scary tone.

“No! It’s fine. He wasn’t forcing me to have sex with him.” Peter said.

“He was forcing you to do sexual activities AND hitting you?” Natasha said. “He’s dead”.

“I love him!” Peter yelled brokenly. “Please, don’t take him away from me” Peter said as his tears started to slip down his face.

“He clearly doesn’t love you Peter” Natasha said. But later would regret her words as she saw how Peters face dropped. She was going to turn around but Peter ran towards her holding her shoulders.

“I love him. I love him. I love him. I love him.” Peter said as his knees gave out, Natasha slowly sitting down on the floor with him. “Don’t take him away from me. I need him. Please don’t take him away. No one else will love me ever again” Peter cried as his forehead laid on Natashas thigh.

Nat carded her finger through his hair softly. Feeling sad Peter had to go through this. “Pl-please don’t t-take him away-y from me. I-“ Peter said but was cut off by his own sob.

Wanda walked toward the pair, sitting down and rubbing Peter back in a comforting matter. Only stopping when she felt him wince in pain.

Bruce got up and walked towards Peter. “Pete, I’m going to need you to lift up your shirt”. At Peters panicked face he added “Its ok kid, just want to see if there’s any bruising”

Peter sniffled as he sat up. He slowly lifted his shirt showing the already purple bruises. Bruce went to touch him but Peter flinched back. Bruce smile apologetically “Sorry, i wanted to make sure you don’t have any broken or cracked ribs”. 

“Its ok. My ribs feel ok, its just the bruising” Peter said.

Everyone looked back as they saw the rest of the team walking towards them. Peter hunched into himself, only slightly relaxing when he saw Tony wasn’t there.

“Tony is asleep. Blacked out halfway towards his bed. Friday is keeping his room locked so he wont leave when he wakes up” Steve said as the rest sat on the couch. 

“Pete...we are so sorry we didn’t do anything sooner-“ Steve started but Peter cut him off.

“Its ok” Peter whispered softly.

“You should get some sleep Pete. Why don’t you stay at my floor?” Natasha asked as she noticed how tired Peter was.

Peter nodded and got up to walk with Natasha.

It was quiet the whole time until they reached her floor. “I’m scared” Peter whispered, voice wavering.

Natasha didn’t know what Peter was scared of. Was it scared that Tony will come here ? Scared that he might have to continue being hurt by Tony? Scared of being without Tony?. She didn’t know. But didn’t have to ask.

“I know you are. And its ok to be scared. But know it will get better. You’ll be ok again” Natasha said.

Peter laid on the bed, and cried.

_ Tony wasn’t there. _

—

Tony woke up with the worst hangover ever. He rolled over and stretched arm out, but sat up when he realized Peter wasn’t there. His head swam but he decided to stand up anyways. He went to the bathroom but was surprised once again when Peter wasn’t there. If Peter wasn’t there at the bed, he’d normally be taking a shower right now.

He decided to walk out the room,hopefully Peter was at the kitchen. He grabbed the door knob but jumped back when Friday spoke.

“Access denied to leave the room, Mr.Rogers is on his way” Friday alerted.

“Access denied? This is my tower. Fri, override-“

“I suggest you wait for Mr.Rogers  _Boss_ ”

“Sheesh, what’s got your tightie whities in a twist” Tony murmured.

Steve walked in the room. Closing the door behind him but making no move to move away from the doorway.

“Capsicle, i hope you have a good reason for locking me-“

“You fucked up Tony real bad. And have been doing this for a long time?! For months?! Disgusting” Steve sneered as he looked at Tony angrily.

“What do you mean Rogers?” Tony asked confusedly.

“You don’t even know what you did?! You truly are disgusting” Steve said in disgust.

“Cap, i suggest you stop insulting me in my house. This is-“

“You’ve been abusing Peter for months!! I cant believe you’d do this! To Peter!” Steve yelled at Tony.

“I-, what happened last night?” Tony asked chocked up.

“Sad to hear you were so fucking drunk you cant even-“

“Shut it Rogers! What did i do!?” Tony asked, turning his head as tears threatened to fall.

“You slapped him and kicked him” Steve whispered angrily. “He’s hurt. And i cant believe how he can still love you. Probably all the manipulation...”

“Is he ok?” Tony asked softly.

“Thankfully. We-“

“Steve, the team is ready” Friday said.

“How is Peter doing? Is he up for this?” Steve asked.

“He said he’ll be ok. He’s ready” Friday said.

“Follow me Stark” Steve said as he walked out the room. “We need to have a talk”

—

“Peter-“ Tony started as he saw Peter. 

“Get away from him” Bucky snarled as he stepped in front of Tony.

“Peter, baby, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean-“

“ _ Shut up _ ” Natasha slapped Tony.

“Tony” Pepper seethed 

“Pepper, i-“

Pepper put a hand up, silencing Tony. “Your bags are packed. Go”. 

“I- , i know i fucked up but this is my tower” Tony said angrily.

“Well actually, its under my name. Its still your company, but the tower is mine. Go to the compound, or buy another house. I don’t give a shit. We just want you to get the hell out”

Tony was going to argue but realized it was pointless. Even his AI was against him. He sighed sadly but nodded. He started walking back to his room , but stopped when he felt a familiar soft hand grab his wrists. He turned around and came face to face with Peter. 

Peter reached up and placed his hand on Tonys cheek. “I’m sorry” Tony whispered. Peter suddenly hugged Tony. Tears fell down his face.

“I love you. And i hate you so much” Peter said, sound being muffled by Tonys chest. He soon stepped out of the hug. Walking away while crying, and not turning back around

—

Peter interns for Pepper. The avengers go on missions without Tony. At first it was quiet, but now they’re learning to fill up the silence.

Its been hard. And lonely without Tony. But Peter is getting there. Besides, a whole team of superhero’s have his back.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what went wrong with the spacing , i can’t fix it. anywaysss, hope you enjoyed ! <33


End file.
